


Nothing and Nowhere

by CaptorvatedMotherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, PM5K, all written whilst listening to Powerman 5000, dumb tags are dumb, nothing - Freeform, purposefully left open to interpretation, seriously, this was all literally a spur-of-the-moment thing, wonderful band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptorvatedMotherfucker/pseuds/CaptorvatedMotherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were beginning to miss the voices, of all things. You were that desperate for any kind of interaction, you wanted the death premonitions to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing and Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously don't get how I wrote that or why, but here. Enjoy.

It was terribly dark. You hated it when it was dark. It reminded you of horrorterrors, and those damn voices, sweetly whispering death premonitions into your ears as if they weren't anything more than sweet nothings that a lover would say as they held you close in their warm embrace. Only there was never a warm embrace. There isn't one right now, either. It was cold, so harshly cold. You could feel yourself shivering. 

You didn't look around. You were well aware of the nothingness you'd find. You didn't wonder where you were, either. You were also aware of the void you were cast into. It was a void so... well, void, that not even the voices had followed you. No one had. You were beginning to miss the voices, of all things. You were that desperate for any kind of interaction, you wanted the death premonitions to return. 

You had about all that you could take. It was dark, it was cold, it was empty, and above all, it was deafeningly silent. You wanted to see something, anything, and you wanted to feel something other than cold. But above all, you wanted to be dead. You were certain that would remove you from this predicament. It wasn't too hard, right? Just curl up, and die. A very simple thing, or so you thought. 

But you knew that whatever, whoever, had put you in your own personal hell, had seen to it that wouldn't happen. It tore at you, having nothing, being nothing, doing nothing. You could feel your mind fall to pieces. You had nothing to do, but, there was one thing you realized you didn't try. So, while holding desperately onto that last bit of sanity you had, you opened your mouth, and screamed. You screamed as loud as you possibly could, to the point where you were sure you were hurting your ears. You screamed and screamed and screamed, and suddenly you were being roughly shaken awoke. 

"Tuna! Jesus fuck, man, wake up!" You heard a voice say as you opened your eyes. Cronus had a hold of your shoulders, his hair mussed from sleep, and a look of extreme concern on his face. You'd no clue what you were dreaming about, but seeing him made you feel immensely relieved. A tear left your eye, followed by another, and then many more. You threw your arms around him and drew him close, sobbing into his shoulder. Cronus was shooshing you, gently rubbing circles into your back, the other hand petting your hair. 

After a while, you had calmed down, just silently holding onto him like a lifeline. It was silent for a second, before he asked. 

"What were you dreamin' about, chief?" 

"... Nothing."


End file.
